Snow
by Akamis chan
Summary: Yuki-Neige-Snow- mon prénom, la couleur immaculée de mes cheveux, la froideur de l'hiver, ta chanson préférée, la raison pour laquelle je suis là, devant toi, que tu as posé ta guitare pour prendre mes mains. Parce que j'ai chanté pour toi, parce que je t'aime. School fic, Royu, enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

Ohaio mina-san 3 !

Cette petite school fic est ma première, soyez indulgents onegai !

Une petite review ?

La musique me déchirait les oreilles, le chanteur débitait un flot de paroles rythmée de sa voix grave et puissante, la batterie puis le solo de guitare...Chaque paroles vous arrachait le coeur, vous entrainant à travers les notes, et chaque phrase décrivait une émotion si forte que vous la ressentiez aussi. Je me mis à chanter. Ma voix couvrait la musique en une mélodie envoutante. Mes pas se pressèrent lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadrant circulaire de ma montre. J'était en retard. Les arbres aux couleurs rougeoyantes défilaient devant mes yeux, ma tunique pourpre flottait derrière moi et mon gros casque noir repoussait mes cheveux blancs sur mes oreilles. Arrivée à destination, je me résigna à ranger mon Ipod et à fourrer mon casque dans ma besace en cuir sombre et pénétra à l'intérieur du lycée. Mes amis formaient un cercle près de l'entrée et je me hâta de les rejoindre. Etaient présent Gray, mâchant négligemment un chewing-gum à la mente, Lucy et Sting, les jumeaux, Kana, Jellal, Levy, plongée dans sa lecture, Natsu et Mira. Je me dirigea vers cette dernière, qui parlait avec Lucy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Yu-chan ! Devine ce que Mira a fait !

Je m'assis sur le muret et écouta distraitement la jolie blonde débiter un flot de paroles à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne saisit que quelques bribes, il devait être question de café, de scooter, de tempête et le reste m'échappa.

-Lucy ! Laisse la respirer !

-Mira nous a caché plusieurs petites choses...s'amusa Kana.

Cette dernière rougit.

-Ah, vraiment ? Dis-je sans grand intérêt.

Je fus coupée par la sonnerie bruyante censé nous rappeler que notre place était actuellement visée à une chaise en bois devant un tableau blanchis par la craie en désespérant de voir le ciel bleu à travers les grandes fenêtres de la classe.

-On te racontera toute à l'heure, me promis Lucy.

-Très bien.

Je gravis les marches rapidement, Sting et Jellal à mes cotés, tandis que Lucy gloussait derrière nous. Mes deux meilleurs amis discutaient à propos de nouveaux élèves censés arriver demain.

-Ce sont les frères Redfox, Gajil et Rog. Je crois qu'ils viennent de New-York.

-Ouais, on dit que ce sont les fils d'un grand PDG, ou un multimillionnaire ou un truc dans le genre.

-On dit qu'ils vivent avec leur mère et ont de très mauvaises relations avec lui...

On se sépara, ( Jellal ayant un an de plus que nous était dans la classe supérieure) puis me laissa tomber lourdement à ma place. Devant moi, les élèves s'agglutinaient autour de Max et Lucky qui vendaient des boissons. Sting s'assit sur ma table, et Levy à coté, Gray et Natsu se battant à l'autre bout de la classe, Lucy essayant de les arrêter. Levy parlait de sa dernière trouvaille, un polar romantique qui lui mettait des étoiles dans les yeux. Mme Mlikovich entra dans la pièce et les élèves rejoignirent leur place. Le cour d'Histoire commença et mon cerveau s'abandonna à la rêverie. Ma main glissait sur la feuille blanche, laissant derrière elle de longs sillons noirs qui se rejoignaient pour former les traits plutôt fidèles de Levy, puis ceux de Sting et Jellal... J'ombrais mon dessin pour faire paraitre plus réels les fines boucles dorées de Sting et l'étrange marque rouge sur le visage de Jellal.

Le cours parvenaient à peine à mes oreilles, l'écho lointain de la chanson de tout à l'heure que j'avais maintenant dans la tête résonnait, et mes pensées vagabondèrent très loin de la salle de classe. Depuis que ma meilleure amie, Lisanna, été partie habiter en Allemagne, elle me parlait tous les jours par Skype, elle me manquait tellement. Elle me raconte qu'elle s'y plait beaucoup, elle va à l'école en vélo, elle participe à des festivals, qu'elle a un petit ami plus vieux qu'elle... Loki est gentil et mignon, il prend soin d'elle, Lisa me dit qu'elle a presque oublié Natsu. Je n'avais, contrairement à elle, jamais attendu le prince charmant, et je commençait à le regretter...

La voix énervée de Mme Milkovich me ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Yukino ! J'attends !

Je lança un regard de détresse autour de moi.

-La date de l'Edit de Nantes, me chuchota Sting. J'peux pas t'aider, j'la connais pas !

-Euh...je ne la connais pas.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'air de prêter très attention au cours...

Elle traversa la salle à grandes enjambées et fut devant ma table avant que je n'eu le temps de ranger les feuilles griffonnées qui y jonchaient. Je fixais le sol tandis qu'elle brandissait les portraits.

-C'est très réaliste, vraiment beau, mais je ne peux accepter cela ! C'est la quatrième fois du trimestre, et cela uniquement dans ma classe ! Elle baissa le ton. Je suis désolé Yukino mais tu va devoir aller chez la CPE. Encore.

Je fourra négligemment mes affaires dans ma besace et me dirigea vers la porte, la tête basse.

Lucy me pressa amicalement la main lorsque je passa près d'elle et Natsu, à coté d'elle, me fit signe de l'ouvrir. En effet, la jolie blonde m'avais glissé un mot.

Dès que je fus dans le couloir, je lus :

Ce que je voulais te dire toute à l'heure, c'était que Mira avait rencontré un grand type blond - vraiment trop trop beau !( d'après la photo )- à un concert l'été dernier - il est batteur- et qu'ils s'étaient revus hier dans un bar, qu'il l'avait raccompagné en scooter à cause (devrais-je dire grâce) de la tempête ! -can you feel thhhheee llooooooovvee tonight ?...

En dessous avait été rajouté avec hâte : bonne chance avec la CPE !

Merci ! Quoi de mieux qu'une petite piqure de rappel pour ne pas oublier que moi, personne n'allais me raccompagner ce soir ? Je toqua avec énervement sur la porte en bois de la CPE.

-Entrez.

Elle était, comme à son habitude, en train de siroter son thé, assise à son bureau.

-Yukino. Encore ? Je ne peux plus rien pour vous jeune fille. Nous avons tout essayé. Toutes les sanctions sont inefficaces sur vous. Seul les cours d'arts, de musique et d'anglais vous intéressent. Pensez à votre futur ! À votre famille !

Je la laissa me sermonner pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à la sonnerie.

-Je vais en cours d' Svt. Au revoir Mme Carla.

Je m'enfuit loin de la jeune femme qui me balançait des conseils avec un peu trop d'acharnement.

J'alluma mon ordinateur avec soulagement.

Dès que je fus connecté, la fenêtre de Skype s'ouvrit et la lumière de la webcam devint verte.

-Yuki ! Ca va ?

-Bof, j'me suis encore fait défoncée par la CPE, j'ai deux heures de colle, tu vois le topo...

-Ah, ouais la haine ! J'peux plus la supporter celle là, j'aurais pété un câble si j'avais du l'avoir un an de plus ! Elle me regarda. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Bah c'est déjà pas mal comme raison d'avoir le blues...

-Mais il y a autre chose. N'est ce pas ?

-... Je ne peux rien te cacher...

-Aller, dis moi !

-Mira s'est trouvé un grand batteur blond qui l'a raccompagné en scooter dans la tempête...

-Oh me dis pas ... T'est jalouse Yukino ?!

-On parle demain...

-Hey, attend !

Je coupa la communication. Lisanna avait bien sur, toujours raison. Je m'allongea sur mon lit, mon enceinte diffusait une musique triste qui ne faisait qu'empirer ma déprime. La ça devenait grave, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je sortit mes pinceaux et mon acrylique, une toile, de l'eau et commença à peindre.

Deux heures plus tard, je m'endormis, la chemise pleine de peinture, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

T'as aimé ? La suite bientôt ! Ja ne 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaio mina-san !

Merci à ma Ju-chan pour sa review ( oui ton gruvia arrive ) et sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Oh non. Non non non non non non !

Comment pouvait-il être huit heure moins le quart ? Je me leva, m'habilla et saisit un paquet de gâteau, le tout en courant, sautant et me précipitant, un oeil sur la montre, l'autre devant moi, priant pour ne pas être un retard. Je sortis de chez moi en sprintant, chaque minute comptait.

J'ouvris la porte de la classe à la volée, il était huit heures et quart et un gros blanc s'installa dans la salle à mon arrivée. Je voulu m'excuser de mon retard mais je remarqua enfin que je dérangeais tout le monde. Sur l'estrade, près du bureau, se tenait un garçon. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu sombre, un jean noir. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, un peu longs, cachaient son oeil gauche. Ses traits étaient très doux, son visage, fin, ses grandes mains étaient sereinement dans ses poches, et son regard était plongée dans le mien. J'aurais pu rester là encore longtemps si Mr Ignir, notre prof principal, n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de me rappeler à l'ordre en toussotant bruyamment et me fis sursauter, je lacha mes livre et me retrouva à les ramasser, le visage rouge et les doigts tremblants, sous les rires étouffés du reste de la classe. J'étais confuse et ils glissaient de mes mains avant qu'elles soient couvertes par celle de Sting, qui m'aida en souriant.

-Aller, viens, me dis-il. T'auras tout le temps d'admirer le nouveau à ta place.

Je lui donna un coup dans l'estomac, il allait me le payer.

Je rejoignit ma place, et détourna mon regard de telle sorte à croiser tout sauf les yeux qui m'intéressaient.

-Donc, reprit mr Ignir, je disait que Rog est franco-américain, il parle français comme vous et moi.

L'intéressé fit un petit sourire, avant de se présenter:

-Je suis Rog Cheney, mon demi-frère Gajil est dans la classe supérieure. Merci pour votre accueil, comme je voyage beaucoup, je suis habitué à intégrer de nouvelles écoles au cours de l'année.

-Bienvenue au lycée Magnolia, je suis Sting, délégué de la classe B. J'espère que nous serons amis !

-Avec plaisir, Sting !

-Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance durant la demie-heure qu'il reste, reprit le prof.

Les élèves s'agglutinèrent bientôt autour de Rog, lui posant des questions sur les Etats-Unis, sur sa famille, mais le garçon n'était pas bavard et ils comprirent vite qu'il préférait le calme et le silence à leurs questions indiscrètes. Il se retira dans le fond de la classe et déposa ses affaires sur une table dans l'ombre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, tourné vers les fenêtres à observer les nuages d'un air absent. Le reste de la mâtiné se passa de la même manière, il était si discret que l'on remarquait à peine sa présence, une sorte d'aura sombre semblait toujours l'accompagner, et son sourire fin était si rare qu'il avait presque l'air triste. Solitaire. C'était ainsi qu'on aurait pu le nommer. Et indéniablement, irrévocablement, attirant. J'avais envie d'aller lui parler, d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon si mystérieux. Et si il me rejetait ? Si il ne voulait pas me parler ? Si il... Ces questions m'encombrèrent l'esprit toute la matinée. J'était perdue dans mes réflexions depuis quelques bonnes heures lorsque Sting me rappela à l'ordre.

-Yuki ? Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va. Tu crois que ça ira pour lui ?Il a l'air vraiment seul.

-Il dit qu'il est habitué, mais on peux aller le voir si tu veux.

-Vas y toi.

Sting soutint mon regard et sembla considérer le défi puis se dirigea vers la table dans le fond de la classe. Rog se redressa à son approche et ils commencèrent à discuter. Au bout de deux minutes ils riaient déjà et Sting lui tapa amicalement dans le dos comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il me fit signe d'approcher et j'avança d'un pas gauche jusqu'à la table;

-Je te présente Yuki. Enfin Yukino.

-Tu peux m'appeler Yuki. Si tu veux. Enfin..

Il me fit un de ses sourires fins qui me faisait me demander si ils m'étaient vraiment adressés et la curiosité pointa dans ses yeux sombres.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Yuki.

Je lui souris timidement en retour.

-Sais tu que Yuki veux dire neige en Japonais ?

-Non, je l'ignorais. Tu parle le japonais ?

-Oui, un peu. Cela va parfaitement avec la couleur de tes cheveux.

Je saisit immédiatement une de mes étranges mèches blanches et la tordit entre deux doigts.

-C'est une couleur bizarre…

-Je la trouve très belle.

Mon coeur eu un petit sursaut.

-Rog me disait qu'il aimait l'alternative et du coup j'ai pensé à toi, Yuki, intervint Sting.

-Vraiment ? C'est mon genre de musique préféré.

-Connais tu Snow de Red Hot Chili Peppers ?

-Oui, elle est magnifique.

-C'est ma chanson préféré. Et maintenant elle me fait penser à toi à cause de son titre.

Je savais que snow voulait dire neige en anglais, mais j'étais quand même incrédule qu'il pense à sa chanson préférée en entendant mon nom.

-J'aime beaucoup le groupe Imagine Dragon, dis-je.

-Radioactive ? Demon ? Oui, ils sont très doués. Et j'aime bien leur nom, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les dragons, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

J'ignorais si c'était ses yeux perçants, ses cheveux noirs de jais ou l'aura sombre qui emmenait de lui, mais quelque chose le reliait mystérieusement à ces créatures mythiques, ne serais ce que par mon subconscient qui mettait son apparence et les mythes en relation.

-Tu me fais un peu penser à un dragon.

Il eu un rire léger.

-Dans ce cas tu me fais penser à un… heu…je dirais un cygne.

Je fis la grimace.

-Quoi ? Un canard ? Je suis très déçue.

Il se remit à rire.

-C'est pour la couleur et la grâce !

-Ouais, dis moi tout de suite que j'ai les pieds palmés !

-J'étais sérieux.

-Je danse vraiment très mal.

-Ca m'étonnerai.

Mais l'intercours était fini et la sonnerie m'obligea à retourner à ma place. Sting, qui nous avait faussé compagnie environ cinq minutes plus tôt, m'y attendait.

-Whoa, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! dit-il avec sous entendus et peut être une pointe de jalousie.

-Tais toi, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aie ! Ca fait mal, faut pas que ça devienne une habitude !

-Ca pourrait.

J'était restée plutôt absente pendant tout le reste de la journée, et Jellal ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Lorsque Sting lui expliqua que je m'était fait un nouvel ami (version complètement différente de la réalité) il nous parla de Gajil, le frère de Rog.

-Il est très très distant, froid, silencieux et peut être à peine dédaigneux. Truc bizarre, je sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai l'impression que ses yeux ne sont pas noir mais légèrement rouge. Est ce pareille pour son frère ?

-Je n'ai pas fait très attention, je regardai si tu veux.

Natsu nous appela de loin :

-Hey, les gars, on va chez Starbucks après l'école, vous venez avec nous ?

-C'est bon pour moi, dit Jellal.

-Ca marche ! lança Sting. Tu viens Yuki ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

-Yuki viens aussi !

-Je vais proposer à Gajil de venir, dit Jellal, il avait l'air plutôt seul. Vous devriez demander à Rog.

-Bien sur! dit Sting. Natsu, attend ! On sera peut être deux de plus. Viens Yuki, on va parler à ton copain.

-Bonne chance, nous sourit Jellal alors que mon ami m'entraînait avec lui.

Il était 17 h 20 sur ma montre et je marchais au milieu de dix personnes : Natsu se battait avec Gray (qui avait enlevé sa chemise) pour l'Iphone de Lucy pendant que celle ci essayait de le récupérer, Kana, Jellal et Levy discutaient avec Gajil qui semblait les apprécier, Mira et Sting marchaient avec Rog et moi, mais la discussion était surtout entre nous deux. Je lui parlais de Lisanna, comment on s'était rencontré à une leçon d'art, qu'elle adorait dessiner et qu'on se retrouvait quatre fois par an à un festival de musique à Londres. Il me disait qu'il communiquait aussi par Skype avec son meilleur ami, Frosch, qui habite à New York, avec qui il jouait tout le temps au basket. Jellal entendit et se retourna, dit qu'il se défendait pas trop mal dans ce sport - en fait il joue hyper bien- et lui proposa un petit match un jour ou l'autre et Rog accepta avec plaisir.

On arriva au Starbucks et on commanda, je pris comme à mon habitude un frappucino mocha et on s'installa à une table en sirotant nos boissons. Une ambiance joyeuse et amicale s'installa dans le groupe, Rog me dit en secret qu'il n'avait jamais vu Gajil sourire autant qu'avec cette Levy et ça le surprenait beaucoup. Il me parla de ses films préférés -action- , je n'osai pas avouer que j'adorais les films romantiques mais on partageait une répulsion pour les policiers. Il cita quelques un de ses favoris dont certains que je ne connaissait pas, il promit de me donner les DVDs. Puis il me raconta ses voyages, l'Inde, la Chine, le Japon et bien sur les Etats-Unis. Il me dit que son rêve était d'aller habiter au Japon, que c'était un pays merveilleux, et toutes ses descriptions me convainquirent et me firent rêver. Je dis à peine au revoir à Kana, Lucy et Natsu qui s'en allaient, suivis de près par Mira qui nous assura être très en retard (Levy: c'est Lax..Mira qui la coupe:shhh). Dix minutes plus tard, on se levait et on se séparait pour rentrer, les garçons d'un côté, Levy et moi de l'autre, car on habitait à côté. Le soleil se couchait et et elle regardait les nuages, aussi silencieuse que moi, je pensait à Rog. Je lui avait fait par de sa reflexion sur Gajil et elle avait parue troublée. Du coup on était deux. On ne savait pas trop quoi penser des sombres frères Redfox. Et on regardait l'écarlate flamboyant du ciel disparaitre avec l'astre derrière les bâtiments de Paris en enflammant la Seine comme un long ruban rouge en rêvant.


	3. Chapter 3

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement, confirmant l'entré des frère Redfox dans notre petit groupe. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer en cours maintenant que je sens le regard rougeoyant de Rog derrière moi et le fantôme de son sourire gravé dans l'esprit à longueur de journée. Le plus surprenant fut le cours de sport : il se révéla être très sportif -et très athlétique si vous voulez mon avis- et Sting et lui firent gagner notre équipe de volley 17-0, en totale synchronisation à tous moments comme si ils avaient toujours été partenaires, je me sentait presque de trop. C'était incroyable comme ils se comprenaient, si différents et pourtant tellement proches, le sombre et silencieux et celui qui aimait l'attention des autres, lumineux. Et moi au milieu. Kana avait proposé à tout le monde de venir voir cet important match de foot chez elle ce samedi, on mangera des pizzas avait-elle dit. Tout le monde avait accepté avec joie, et on se retrouva vite entassé sur deux canapés dans son salon à les tacher sans état d'âme. Tout le monde était très tendu, les deux équipes étaient très fortes et un but pouvait avoir lieu à chaque instant, mais ce n'était rien comparé au stress qui m'avait pris quand j'avais du choisir une tenue.

J'avais mis une jolie robe et des bottes, refait mon maquillage trois fois et changé ma tenue environ cinq fois et oublié mon portable. J'avais fini avec dix minutes de retard et je me retrouvait coincée entre Sting et Rog et c'était pas plus mal. La pizza manqua rapidement et Natsu en commanda d'autres, insistant sur la sauce piquante qui ne l'était pas assez à son gout ( vous ne vendez pas des bouteilles de tabasco par hasard ?)et Mira ne prêtait pas du tout attention au match, scotchée à son portable et probablement discutant avec son mystérieux motard. Lucy s'était assise sur les genoux de Natsu et se plaignait de la chaleur de ce dernier ( t'as au moins cinquante degrés, t'es sur que t'es pas malade ?) et Gray rajoutait de la glace dans son soda. Notre équipe favorite marqua enfin et, fou de joie, Sting me sauta au coup suivi de près par Rog - là c'était moi qui était folle de joie- et le match se termina 1-0 quelques minutes plus tard. On fêta la victoire pendant toute la soirée, Kana avait planqué de la bière, ce qui ne surprit personne, bien que je m'en tint à quelques gorgés. On parla bruyamment, on ria, on cria, bref, on passa une soirée mémorable. Seul point faible : Mira qui nous avait quitté au milieu du match pour retrouver son Roméo. Lucy mit de la musique et Rog me proposa de me montrer que j'était une bonne danseuse. Alors il me prit la main et me fit tourner sur moi même en riant, attrapa ma taille -nan, vous vous en doutez que mon coeur a disjoncté- et me fit valser de façon enfantine. Il me souleva et me fit tourner dans les airs, j'était si heureuse, je riait. L'ambiance fut brisée par le père de Kana, Gildarts qui rentrait du travail. Il parut gêné de s'immiscer dans la petite fête improvisée, et il se retira dans sa chambre. Mais ça jeta un froid et tout le monde décida de rentrer. Je marcha jusque chez moi en regardant les fêtards dans les bars et le ciel noir d'encre, il était recouvert de nuages et la lune était cachée mais j'avais des étoiles plein les yeux et la nuit n'aurait pas pu être plus claire.

J'en revenais pas. Rog venait de m'envoyer un texto me demandant si je voulais venir chez lui après les cours car il avait quelque chose pour moi ! J'envoya immédiatement un message à Levy, qui était devenue ma confidente lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune homme.

21h30 A Levy : C le Dragon.(super nom de code qu'on avait trouvé ) Vx q j aille chz lui apr l'école !Qq chs pr moi !

21h31 De Levy : Tu vas chz les Redfox ?! La chance !

21h33 A Levy : Ms g ss ps quoi faire ! g vx ps faire une gaffe ou un truc ds le genre !

21h34 De Levy : Ca va bien ce passer.C quoi ?

21h35 A Levy :Aucune idée. Super excitée. Te parle demain. Bye.

Lisanna restait injoignable.

Comme l'avait dit Levy, tout ce passa très bien durant le trajet, je rigolait doucement à ses traits d'humour en repoussant nerveusement une mèche blanche derrière mon oreille. J'était très curieuse de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir et je n'arriver pas à lui soutirer le moindre indice, scrutant son visage fin quête de signes qui pourraient le trahir. Ses cheveux noirs de jet tombaient sur ses yeux rougeoyants et son sourire fin l'accompagnait toujours. Il ouvrit la porte de son immeuble immense et on monta jusqu'au dernier étage. On entra. Il habitait un sorte de loft de deux étages avec un mur entièrement fait de baies vitrées avec une vue incroyable sur les toits de Paris, orientée plein ouest. Tout était très moderne, les canapés blancs et l'écran plat, la cuisine et les lampes, la peinture. C'était vraiment très beau et harmonieux. Gajil apparut en haut de l'escalier, un ordinateur dernier cri à la main, torse nu -ah Levy, je pense à toi, t'aurais adoré !-.

Ah, salut Yukino. J'était pas au courant que tu passais.

-Salut Gajil !

-Suis moi, me dit Rog avec le sourire que j'aimais tant, sans un regard pour son frère, qui disparut à nouveau.

Il m'entraina vers les escaliers et ouvrit une des trois portes qui était dans le petit couloir. Sa chambre était peinte en bleu sombre, mais elle était très lumineuse car elle comportait un mur vitré. Au sol il y avait de la moquette noire, et un petit chat noir aussi qui semblait bien m'aimer d'après Rog.

-Il s'appèle Lily, c'est le chat de Gajil.

-Il est très mignon.

-Il est féroce oui ! Il m'a griffé méchamment plusieurs fois, j'ai encore les cicatrices !

Il chassa le chat dans le couloir et se tourna vers moi.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il me présenta une grosse boite brune qui renfermait des tubes de peinture et des pinceaux de la meilleure qualité.

-Ouah ! T'es sur ?! C'est génial !

-Plutôt sur, oui. Ma mère l'a reçu d'un client et on ne s'en serait jamais servi de toute manière.

-Oh, merci, c'est génial !

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçut, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, une guitare électrique noire.

-Tu joues de la guitare ?!

-Oui.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

-Non.

-Joue moi quelque chose, aller, si il te plait !

-T'es sure ?

-Juste pour moi !

-Dans ce cas…

Il se dirigea vers l'instrument, le saisit, m'indiqua de prendre place sur le lit, où il s'assit également. Les premières notes étaient lente puis la musique s'accélérait, il jouait parfaitement chaque accord, il aurait pu passer pour professionnel. Puis je reconnus le morceau. C'était Snow, bien sur. Alors je commença à chanter. Il fut désarçonné et fit quelques fosses notes mais se reprit rapidement et joua plus fort les refrains. 'I got you hé ho, listen to what I say ho ho' … Je me mis debout et commença à tourner sur moi même, Rog avait un immense sourire étiré sur les lèvres, 'The more I see, the less I kow, the more I learn to let it go'… le soleil se couchait et inondait la pièce de lumière dorée, l'instant était… magique. Puis la musique s'arrêta. Il posa la guitare.

-Yuki. Ta voix. Elle est juste merveilleuse. Tu as déjà songé à une carrière professionnelle ?

-C'est ça, fout toi de ma geule.

Il m'attrapa l'avant bras.

-Je suis hyper sérieux. Ma mère bosse à la radio, j'm'y connais !

-C'est vrai ? Combien de choses j'ignore sur toi ?

-Un p'tit paquet…Yuki. Chante encore pour moi.

-Non.

-Aller, si il te plait ! Juste pour moi ?

Je leva mes yeux au ciel et entama Radioactive. Il ne tarda pas à m'accompagner de sa guitare et la magie revint. La fusion totale. Et ses yeux rougeoyant plantés dans les miens, et son sourire magnifique et oh merde, j'était amoureuse.


End file.
